


Mr. Pointy

by Cohava



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2018, Sex Toys, Sort Of, Toys, but this prompt was already written, i'm very late okay, season 6, surprisingly light-hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: Prompts: Toys, LaughterSpike's birthday gift for Buffy is for her eyes (and... other things) only. But he gets to show her how to use it.





	Mr. Pointy

**Author's Note:**

> IDK guys, I know October is over (catchy!) but this OS was already written and I'm weirdly proud of it so... more smut! Enjoy!

“Oh my God!”

“So, you like?” He waggled his eyebrows.

“...Only you, Spike.”

“Actually, I got it so you could have some variety.”

“How very thoughtful. Please tell me you didn’t steal it.”

“Yes, we can’t have vampires going around stealin’ sex toys. How evil of me. Wanna stake me, Love? Though the point of the vibrator is more like you staking yourself…”

She couldn’t help it. She snorted, tried to rein it in, but one look at the smooth, purple sex toy (Jesus, why purple?) and she burst out laughing in earnest. 

“What?” She asked, noticing him staring. He had the weirdest look on his face—not leering or teasing like she might’ve expected, but oddly fond.

“Nothing, I… like seein’ you laugh, Pet. You haven’t done that in a while.”

“Yeah, well,” she looked away, suddenly self-conscious. “For some reason it’s just hard to take purple vibrators seriously.”

“Want some help with that?” 

Before she could answer, he gently pried the toy out of her loose grip and turned it on to its lowest setting. A low buzz filled the room. 

She didn’t make any move to stop him as he positioned the tip of it between her legs, her thin sleeping shorts doing nothing to shield her from the light but steady vibrations. She would have objected, usually, at least pretended that she was NOT down for Sexy Times with the Undead, Part One Thousandth, but they were dangerously close to having A Moment so she allowed it. Pants feelings were better than… other feelings. 

And, speaking of pants feelings… wowza. 

“Okay, I-I think… I think I see the point of this, mmh, thingy.” She keened, subtly bucking her hips to grind against the toy. Spike one-handedly pinned her to the bed and she whined—but didn’t offer much resistance: something about the steady purr of the vibrator against her bits had her feeling strangely mellow and lazy; she just wanted to melt into the sensation. 

(There was also the matter of Spike’s too-soft eyes, which made her feel like she had the equivalent of a warm blanket wrapped snugly around her. Weird.)

“Ah-ah-ah, patience, sweetheart,” he smirked. “Good things come to those who wait.”

With a swift swipe of his thumb he bumped up the speed of the vibrations, sending Buffy’s whole body a-tingling.

She obligingly angled her hips to make things easier for him when he started pulling her shorts off, then her underwear. He ran the tip of her vibrator between her labia, gathering moisture, then started to ease it in…

“Faster!” She begged, jerking erratically under his hand, but he withdrew the toy teasingly: he was enjoying himself too much. 

“Slayers,” he sighed dramatically, “You people have no concept of foreplay. It’s just in, out and a big cloud o’ dust with you lot—makes a vamp feel used,” he added, making her giggle. 

“S-stop teasing, Spike,” she complained anyway, even though she couldn’t seem to erase the little half-smile off her face—which in turn earned her Spike’s worshipful gaze. This was bad.

She sighed. 

Then shuddered when Spike cranked the vibrator’s settings up to maximum speed. She let out a rough, pleading moan.

“All right, all right! Demanding bint,” Spike’s faux put-upon eyeroll didn’t phase her—she was too preoccupied with the fact that he’d started oh-so-slowly to push the vibrator further inside her.

“Open up for Mr. Pointy.”

 

Her startled laughter filled the room.


End file.
